The present invention generally relates to packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging a product between sealed plastic sheets.
Some small products are packaged in a single-unit quantity to be sold and dispensed individually. For example, aspirin, pain relievers, and antacids are commonly sold in two-tablet, single dose product packets. Similarly, condoms and other products are sometimes sold in individual product packets.
One type of conventional display for such packaged products consists of a cardboard stand on which an array of the individual packets are secured, such as by stapling. A consumer or store clerk tears each individual product packet from the display as it is needed. These product packets are typically made of paper, plastic, or foil-backed paper sheets, but may be made of other materials also.
Such conventional display systems have several disadvantages. For instance, the product packets are openly exposed and can become shopworn. This is a particular problem where the product has a slow turnover rate. Specifically, the packet material becomes scuffed, godeared and unappealing to a consumer. Also, when a package is stapled to the display board, the package tears when removed. When the package becomes worn or damaged, a consumer might perceive the product as being unsanitary, decreasing its sales appeal. Therefore, a means for protecting an individual small packet is desirable. It is further desirable to provide a protective package for individually-dispensed products which can be attractively displayed, which is not necessarily damaged by removal from the display.
Another disadvantage to small product packets is that they typically have no room for a bar code symbol. Attachment of a custom bar code label is often desirable for individual merchants to automate the checkout process. A need exists for a package for displaying a small packet, wherein the package can display a bar code label.
A conventional package for displaying small items is a blister-type package formed from thermoplastic. In such a package, the thermoplastic is permanently molded, forming a cavity to accommodate an item. Unfortunately, deformed visibility through such packaging is characteristic. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display package for small items which has little visual deformation.
Packages are known which are made of two flexible plastic sheets. However, such conventional packaging does not seal well. Furthermore, such packages lack a desired sturdiness for protecting contents and for ease of display. Therefore, a relatively sturdy package is desirable which is well sealed.